Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Tiin/Archiv5
Hallo Lord Tiin! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Lord Tiin!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Außerdem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Bevor Du nach jeder Änderung speicherst, benutzte bitte zuerst die Vorschau. Damit kannst Du sehen, wie die Seite nach dem Speichern aussehen wird und so Fehler im Design oder im Text leichter finden. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge, jedoch keine Artikelbeiträge, immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Admiral Ackbar 16:59, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ---- Hallo Lord Tiin, auch ich heiße dich im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren willkommen und wünsche dir noch viel Vergnügen. Falls du Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder auch das Jedipedia-FAQ aufsuchen. P.S. Da es verboten ist, UNDER CONSTRUCTION-Vorlagen auf Benutzerseiten zu verwenden, habe ich die Vorlage entfernt. Es ist also nicht, um dich zu ägern Bild:;-).gif Gruß 17:59, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Bild:--).gif Guania Hi Lord Tiin, wie du wahrscheinlich gesehen hast, befindet sich im Artikel Guania eine Nacharbeitsvorlage. Diese befindet sich dort, da es ziemlich realistisch ist, dass Guania und Guanta dieselbe Person sind. Daher würde ich dich bitten, den Teil aus dem Guania-Artikel in den von Guanta einzufügen, da letzterer noch relativ kurz ist. Ansonsten waren deine ersten Beiträge aber relativ gut und ich hoffe, dass die Artikel nicht deine Letzten sind. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:48, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Schlachten Schlachten werden grundsätzlich nach Datum sortiert, nicht nach Nummer der Schlacht, da man ja nicht sicher sagen kann, ob nicht noch eine Schlacht davor stattgefunden hat. Ich habe daher deine Artikel entsprechend verschoben, du findest sie jetzt unter Schlacht um Yag'Dhul (7 NSY) und Schlacht von Alderaan (7 NSY). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:04, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :P.S. Da es im selben Jahr mehrer Schlachten gab, sind die Artikel jetzt unter Erste Schlacht von Alderaan (7 NSY) und doch wieder Erste Schlacht von Yag'Dhul zu finden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:38, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Kategorien Hallo Lord Tiin, wenn du einen Artikel erstellst, denk bitte daran auch Kategorien einzufügen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 12:04, 10. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ok, danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde mich von jetzt an bemühen, die Kategorien einzufügen. Lord Tiin 08:05, 11. Feb. 2009 (CET) Artikel Hallo Lord Tiin mir ist aufgefallen, dass du in letzter Zeit viele neue Artikel schreibst, wirklich sehr schön!^^ Allerdings sind die meist nur ein paar Sätze lang und ich würde dich bitten in Zukunft mehr Informationen einzubeziehen. Natürlich ist das bei manchen Dingen gar nicht möglich, also entschuldige mich, wenn das hier ungerechtfertigt ist, aber ich kann mir nicht so recht vorstellen, dass es zu all dem, was du geschrieben hast, nur so wenig zu berichten gibt. Jaina 17:42, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) Lob Hallo Lord Tiin! Ich habe deine Arbeit im Artikel Mystery of a Thousand Moons‎ gelesen und dachte mir, dass du nach diesen ganzen Zurechtweisungen und Ratschlägen, nun mal einen Kommentar verdient hast, der dich einfach nur lobt. Augenscheinlich habe ich zwar viel verbessert, aber das sieht nur so aus. Dafür dass du so jung bist, bist du ganz schön wortgewandt Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:36, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hallo Lord Tiin Sei gegrüßt Lord Tiin, beim durchblättern der neuen Bilder hab ich das bild von Peppi Bow entdeckt, das Qualitätsmängel aufweist. Ich hab zufälligerweise ein anderes Bild von ihr in besserer Qualität. Soll ich es hochladen und in den verwendeten Artikel einbauen? Natürlich nur wenn du einverstanden bist ;) VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 20:24, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Du brauchst da nicht nachzufragen, wenn du etwas besseres hast - her damit Bild:;-).gif Es ist ja nichts verletzendes, wenn ein Bild durch ein besseres ausgetauscht wird. Die Qualität steht über alles =D Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 20:28, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Werds mir merken Bild:;-).gif. Ist auch schon hochgeladen und in den Artikel eingebaut. Vielen Dank Darth Maulhalten! VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 20:35, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Dafür bin ich doch da Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:13, 18. Feb. 2009 (CET) UC Bitte erstelle doch nicht so viele UC-Vorlage in den Artikeln. Die paar Zeilen, die die Artikel dann lang werden, oder um die sie dann erweitert werden, kann man auch so in einen Artikel schreiben. Speziell richtet sich mein Blick dabei auf den Artikel Taktikdroide. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:26, 19. Feb. 2009 (CET) Löschantrag Hallo Lord Tiin! Ich habe deinen Artikel Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution zur Löschung vorgeschlagen, weil da eine Inhaltsangabe des Comics fehlt. Jetzt wirst du denken, ja, bei Klonkriege VII: Waffenbrüder steht auch keine Inhaltsangabe. Richtig, aber da sind auch die einzelnen Geschichten Aayla Undercover und Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg, in deren Artikeln auch Inhaltsangabe zu finden sind. Vielleicht wberücksichtigst du das in Zukunft und vielleicht kannst du noch die Inhaltsangaben zu Schatten des Imperiums – Evolution nachreichen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:25, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) Spoilerwarnugen Bitte Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Spoiler beachten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:38, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) Kategorien und Interwiki-Links Bitte denke daran, dass du, wenn du einen neuen Artikel erstellst, immer am Ende der Seite Kategorien und Interwiki-Links angibst, denn sonst müssen andere Benutzer diese immer ergänzen. Eine Liste von Kategorien findest du unter Kategorie:Das Star Wars Universum. Wenn ein Artikel z.B. von einer Person handelt, musst du am Ende Kategorie:Personen schreiben. Außerdem solltest du Interwiki-Links, dass heißt Links zu Star-Wars-Wikis in anderen Sprachen ergänzen. Zumindest das englische Wiki Wookieepedia hat normalerweise immer einen englischen Artikel, weil es viel größer als unser Wiki ist. Interwiki-Links fügst du z.B. mit en:Anakin Skywalker ein, wobei en für "englisch" steht. Deine bisherigen Artikel sind sehr gut, und wenn du noch daran denkst, immer Kategorien und Interwiki-Links zu ergänzen, müssen andere Benutzer deine Artikel auch nicht mehr korrigieren. Viele Grüße, 14:41, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ok, das habe ich bis jetzt ein bisschen vernachlässigt. Ich werde mich von nun an bemühen, daran zu denken. Danke für die Erinnerung, Lord Tiin(Artikel) Kintan Hallo Lord Tiin Ich habe deinen Artikel über Kintan leider löschen müssen, aus zwei Gründen. 1. Als Quelle wurde zwar Datenbank angegeben, der Link führte jedoch auf die Wookieepedia, was nahe legte, dass diese als Quelle verwendet wurde. 2. Der Artikel war extrem kurz und es fehlten wichtige Informationen. Nach vollständiger Lektüre des entsprechenden Eintrags in GatORW kannst du den Artikel gerne vervollständigt wieder einstellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:24, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) UC: "Schlacht von Duro (26 NSY)" Hallo Lord Tiin, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „Schlacht von Duro (26 NSY)“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 18:08, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hallo Andro, momentan bin ich dabei, meine UC-Artikel nach der Reihe abzuarbeiten. Nachdem ich Bok jetzt so gut wie fertig gestellt habe, wollte ich die Artikel Tsyr und Schlacht um Ryloth zuende machen. Danach werde ich auch die Schlacht um Duro (26 NSY) fertigstellen. Solltest du intresse haben, den Artikel jetzt weiterzuschreiben, kann ich die UC-Vorlage wieder entfernen. :Gruß, Lord Tiin(Artikel) ::Ich möchte den Artikel nicht übernehmen; diese Mitteilung sollte nur ein Hinweis sein. Es passiert nähmlich schnell, dass man einen UC-Artikel mal vergisst. Dann noch viel Spaß beim Schreiben der Artikel Bild:--).gif Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 21:27, 12. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ist ok, wollte es dir nur anbieten. Danke für die Erinnerung, Lord Tiin(Artikel) Modal Nodes Stopp! Die Artikel gibt es alle schon! Erstmal recherchieren, dann arbeiten. 13:07, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Was dann aber eigetnlich ein Versäumnis des anderen Autors ist, da keine Weiterleitungen erstellt zu haben. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:17, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank das du mich darauf hingewiwesen hast, Ben, sonst hätte ich die alle noch mal neu geschrieben. Ich habe sie sofort wieder löschen lassen und einige Weiterleitungen erstellt. ::Vielen Dank und Gruß, Lord Tiin Beenden eines UCs Soltlest du nicht doch nochmal lieber über die Reprisal (Dreadnaught) gehen? Zumal solch elementare Sachen wie Kategorien, Ären und Inhalt fehlen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:28, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fehler Hi! Mir ist ein Fehler aufgefallen: soll di'e'''ser Benutzer sich bitte melden.Zufinden ist das bei der Freundesliste Mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 20:11, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST) Fehler Hi! Mir ist ein Fehler aufgefallen: soll di'e'''ser Benutzer sich bitte melden.Zufinden ist das bei der Freundesliste Mfg --Te Ani'la Mand'alor 20:11, 17. Mai 2009 (CEST)